So Broken
by Marie218
Summary: Dedicated to DontxWannaxBexTornx3. Take place after Rose dies and Elena leaves the boarding house. Damon shows up in Elena's bedroom broken.


This story is dedicated to DontxWannaxBexTornx3. She asked me to make a Damon&Elena story for her and I've been brainstorming ever since so when I was watching a Damon&Elena video on youtube by Diariesofvampire(check out her videos there so AMAZING!) I finally got an idea. All in Elena's Point of view. Enjoy!

_Broken. _That was the only word to describe Damon tonight. I never saw so much pain on a person's face than I saw on his, it was unbearble for me to see him like that and I hated there was nothing I could do for him. I never want to see Damon that way ever again, it hurt to much to see him like that. I wanted to hold him in my arms all night.

I hated seeing him in so much pain, it wasn't the Damon I know. The Damon I know is always brave,sarcastic, strong and a huge pain in my ass. The one I saw tonight was the sad and broken Damon and I hated him I didn't want him around, I wanted my Damon.

I guess having such a rough day made me emotional. I knew Damon wasn't mine to have, but I still cared for him. I know I needed him in my life and I wanted him there, but there was just to many complications.

I was walking into my room after putting on my black tanktop and grey sweats to get ready for bed, I shut off my bedroom light when I heard...

"Elena."

I looked up to see who it was.

"Damon?" I asked surprised

"Elena." He said with tears falling off his face, his tough exterior showing pain and his tall stance slumping forward.

"Damon." I said running to him with tears in my eyes.

I hugged him. I hugged him so tight that he would lose oxygen if he was human. It was pitch dark in my room, the only light was coming from the moon.

He started crying into my shoulder. He cried so many tears it was hard to believe Damon Salvatore had this much pain. I rubbed his back, his neck, his shoulders anything to make him feel better. I cried into his neck, seeing him like this broke me inside. We just stood there, hugging each and letting the tears fall on to each other's skin.

"Damon I hate seeing you like this, it hurts me so much." He grabbed onto me tighter "Elena it hurts, it hurts so much. I can't take this much pain." He said in the most pain filled voice I have ever heard. I cried for him, just seeing him like this was the worst thing I ever experienced.

"I'm sorry Damon." I said grabbing onto him tighter "I hate seeing you so broken and in pain."

Damon cried so hard into my shoulder, you could hear him trying to hold in the cries. "I am broken Elena." He said to me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something, I couldn't handle seeing him like this, it was just to much to bear.

I moved my face from his neck and looked him in the face. His beautiful blue eyes showed so much heartbreak and pain it was hard to believe that almost a year ago I thought these were the eyes of a monster.

I grabbed his face between my hands "I never wanna hear those word come from you again." I said to him in a whisper. "The Damon I know...and _love _would never say that." I told him looking straight in the face with tears in my eyes to show him I was telling the truth. I love Damon Salvatore.

I saw more tears escape from his eyes as he grabbed my hands off his face "Elena please don't lie to me, I can't take it." He said with a hoarse whisper. I moved my hands back to his face "Damon I'm not lying, I love you." I whispered to him before kissing him.

I grabbed onto him pulling myself closer to him. At first he wasn't kissing back but when I felt his tear fall on my face he kissed back, opening his mouth to me. I accepted his invitation, giving him a passionate loving kiss. He returned it with just as much more, I could taste the salt on his tears that fell on his mouth. I put my hands in his hair wanting him closer to me. He had his hands on my shoulders feeling every inch of my exposed skin.

"I love you Damon, I never wanna see you so broken and hurt again." I said between kisses. He pushed me closer to him. "With you by my side theres nothing that can break me, I love you Elena." He said to me.

I kissed him harder in the dark moon lighted shadows of my room.


End file.
